Multiple element devices, sometimes called multi-element devices, typically have a stack of elements interconnected by ball grid arrays, silicon through vias, or other connection mechanisms. A power mode of each memory element in a multi-element device may be controlled by an element-specific control signal. A fault in any of the connections that carry the control signals from a host device to the multi-element device can result in a loss of control of the affected memory element.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the figures.